


The Fall

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB pushes himself too far.</p><p>(anon request on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

“Jaebum? JB!!!”

“Come on guys, it’s not gonna do any good if we’re all crowding around –“

“All of you back, now!!!” What… What the hell was going on… JB could barely get a grasp of his surroundings, wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. They… They’d left in the morning for the fanmeet –it had been early, he could remember trying to shake Youngjae awake, then finally settling for dragging the younger one out of bed – and they’d been there for at least an hour or so. He could remember Jinyoung asking him if he wanted something to eat and shaking his head – his stomach had been bugging him since the night before, maybe it was something he’d eaten then. He could remember Mark’s eyes flickering to him once in a while, leaning over and whispering something to Youngjae. Youngjae’s gaze followed, nodding once at JB to try and make an assessment of his current state. When JB raised his thumb, forcing a smile, Youngjae mumbled something to Mark – but he didn’t take his eyes off their leader. JB knew Youngjae could see right through him, but it didn’t matter – the signing was practically over, then they’d head back to the hotel, and he’d curl up into bed and stay there regardless of how much his managers wanted him to move.

He’d stood up, wanting to at least get closer to the fans one time – he felt bad hanging back while the other boys were all up there, laughing and playing, waving at the fans – but then… His head had started to pound, and the heat that had been crawling up the back of his neck all morning quickly shot up into his face. It was his palm slamming down against the table that caught Youngjae’s attention, and he turned, surprised as he caught sight of JB’s head falling slightly. “Jaebum…? JB!!!!” he yelled, frozen as JB pretty much took a step back, and then fell. Hard.

Sprawled out on the floor, all JB could hear were the screams of the girls, the yells of the boys, but one voice cut through them all, ordering everyone back. It wasn’t a manager – the voice was too young, still filled with worry rather than just barking out commands to keep him safe. “I… I’m fine,” he somehow managed as he started to try and rise, and he felt hands on his chest, pushing him back down.

“Don’t you dare move,” someone growled – the same voice as before, the worry becoming aggressive, someone’s desire to keep him from worsening shining through. He would know – he’d used that same tone of voice time and time again. It couldn’t be Mark – though the oldest was protective of JB, he knew that he could keep his cool, even in situations like this. Maybe Jr? It was a possibility – the boy was like his brother, he would be bound to be panicking right now. Opening his eyes slowly, he squinted at the light shining down on him, weakly trying to raise a hand to his face. Another hand pushed his away, muttering, “Just – just stop moving, would you?” A soft groan escaped him as the face finally became clear in front of him – Youngjae.

“Jae – Jae, I’m fine, I swe…” The glare he received from the younger of the two was enough to silence even the ‘tough guy’ of the group, and he stayed quiet, listening for any indication of what they were gonna do to him. After a couple minutes of brief discussion, Youngjae was suddenly moving around JB, slipping an arm under his shoulders and sitting him up.

“You’re going home,” Youngjae mumbled, slowly helping JB rise to his feet, ignoring the leader’s protests. “I don’t care what you say – you’re going home.”

* * *

 

“Ah!” Jaebum woke up with a gasp, sitting up straight. That was a horrible, horrible… Nightmare… JB looked around, realization hitting him as he noted the unfamiliar bed, the small hotel room, how Youngjae was sitting in the chair alongside his bed…

“Morning, sunshine.” JB’s face was flushed from the embarrassment this time, not the fever that had kept him tossing and turning as they had managed to get him into the bed last night. “How’re you feeling now?” JB shrugged slightly, pushing himself back slightly, pressing his back against the wall.

“Not as crappy as yesterday, that’s for sure…” Youngjae laughed, leaning over to the side table and picking up a small bowl, taking the plate off the top that was covering it.

“It’s just some broth and noodles – figured we could start with that, see if you could keep it down.” JB nodded, accepting the bowl in a timid manner, watching Youngjae carefully. Youngjae sat himself on the side of the bed, one of his hands going to JB’s knee, rubbing it gently through the blanket. “You… You okay?” JB nodded again, slurping up some of the noodles and letting out a sigh of relief as the warmth radiated through him – comfortably this time, not like the fever that had been raging through him for the past few days. Youngjae stayed silent, watching JB eat up the noodles, starting to slow as he thought over the day before.

“… Do I want to know what the reaction was to yesterday?” JB asked quietly, poking at the contents of his bowl, his gaze remaining downwards. Youngjae laughed, reaching forward and cupping JB’s chin, guiding his eyes to meet with his own.

“You mean the hundreds upon thousands of SNS messages saying ‘GET BETTER JB’, ‘FEEL WELL JB’, ‘WE HOPE YOU’RE OKAY OPPA’…” JB groaned, trying to swat away Youngjae’s hands, though he couldn’t help but smile at the younger one’s wild laughter.

“Well… Could be worse, I guess…” he chuckled to himself, reaching up to grasp Youngjae’s hand, brushing his thumb across his skin. Youngjae nodded, pausing for a moment before speaking again: “Promise me something.”

“… Sure, what?” JB asked curiously, cocking his head slightly to the side.

“Never – ever do something that dumb again.” JB’s eyes widened, pulling back slightly at the force in Youngjae’s voice. “If you feel like crap – say so. We’ll work around it, figure something out. But…” Youngjae shook his head, closing his eyes. “I don’t want that to ever happen again. You understand?”

JB nodded slowly, his eyes bright with mischief as he put the bowl aside, pulling Youngjae closer to him. “You know… You’re kinda hot when you’re giving orders.”

“OH SHUT UP HYUNG.”


End file.
